Fae Covington
Lady Fae Covington is a High Elf priestess and leader of the guild Harbingers of the Dawn . She has served several times as Vanarch in Southern Shara , both in Westonia and Val Elenium . History Born Fae Lunetta Rosalba Covington in -62 VC, Fae was the first and only child of the Covington family. She was raised in her family's large manor in Allemantheia. The Covington family was a wealthy and noble family renowned for their production of high-quality foci. Her father was a sorcerer and a general of the Allemantheian army. He was killed during battle in -40 VC when Fae was the age of 20. After his death, the family's riches and reputation began to dwindle. Fae was raised as a true noble lady, sheltered and highly educated, though mostly in the subjects of art, music, and language. Her hobby of choice became sewing. Her father, however, insisted that she learned a branch of magic to defend herself when she was the age of 14. Flustered with what he considered her lack of ability, though, he gave up on this notion. Fae still continued to practice with her staff, regardless, though she only made us of offensive and defensive magic, not healing. During -38 VC, amidst a masquerade ball the family hosted, the Covington manor was attacked by a rogue band of vampir. During the attack, the manor burned to the ground. Several servants, guests, and Fae's mother were killed in the chaos. Fae managed to escape the carnage, though not unscathed. She had been bitten by one of the vampir before she managed to fend him off and killed him with her magic. With no living family remaining, her home destroyed, and her family's wealth nearly all lost, Fae was taken in by a family friend and fellow survivor of the masquerade, Lord Merendil. In her short time staying at the Merendil manor, Fae began to notice strange changes in her body and disposition. It was only when she found herself with an odd, unignorable craving in the middle of night and unwillingly attacked and bit Lord Merendil, draining his blood and killing him, that she realized she was becoming like the creature who had attacked her. Frightened and confused, she grabbed what belongings she could carry and fled from Allemantheia, travelling as far as she could make it without stopping. The legacy of the Covington family ended there, no heirs remaining. Rumors flew about what had become of the vanished Fae Covington, but the wildest of all was the truth: Fae Covington was a vampir. Fae began a life of wandering, travelling from city to city with a new name and a new story for her past each time. She could only stay in one town for so long before the people began to notice her strange habits, her inability to age, or the rise in the number of missing people. When these factors would stop going unnoticed, Fae would vanish without a trace and start anew somewhere else. It wasn't until a year ago, when surely it had been long since forgotten, that the name Fae Covington became to appear again, and with quick notoriety, first upon the Island of Dawn as a priestess seeking to assist the Valkyon Federation. There, she met an elderly human priest named in Zularti who mentored her in the art of healing. He told her of his dream to bring peace to Arborea by promoting kindness and forgiveness. To achieve his goal, Fae helped him create an organization with this ideal called Harbingers of the Dawn, serving as the second-in-command of the group, though she soon became Harbingers' public face and the one to deal with all the real work, being a much more capable leader than the carefree and rather senile old man. However, a few months after the guild's creation, it was discovered that Zularti was being influenced by argons. Fae and the officers of Harbingers were able to save him from being argonomorphed, but in the process, he lost his memories. Thus, Zularti wished to start anew, moving on and leaving Harbingers in Fae's care. Under Fae's rule, the group grew in size and influence but began to lose sight of their original idea of pacifism. Appearance A proper lady, Fae carries herself with pride and dignity, walking with grace and always keeping her back straight and her head held high. She appears to be in her mid-20's and stands at 6'0". She is tall and slender, though not the least bit lacking in womanly curves thanks to her dramatic hourglass shaped figure. She has the trademark elongated, pointed ears of all high elves, however, they are smaller and shorter than most ears of her kind. She is incredibly fair in appearance, from her porcelain skin, to her icy blue eyes, to her snowy, white hair. She even chooses to wear pastel colors, if not pure white. She has an oval-shaped face with full, pink lips; delicately arched, thin, blonde eyebrows; a small nose; and high cheekbones. Her almond-shaped eyes are lined with long, dark eyelashes. A smile almost always graces her face, though it's usually a small one. If she smiles wide enough, perhaps among her straight, white teeth one may notice two sharp, elongated canines. Her irises are sky blue, but when caught in the right light they seem to glint a curious, almost glowing red. Both her ears are pierced once. She is very neat, not a wrinkle in her clothes, no speck of dirt anywhere, and no hair out of place. Her guild mates have speculated that she may even use elven magic to keep her appearance so pristine. She is every bit lovely and demure, full of womanly charm. She tends to wear full length, extravagant dresses, gravitating toward more modest but still flattering robes. She enjoys wearing jewelry, usually gold, pearls, diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. Public Knowledge Lady Covington is very well known as the leader of the charity-like organization, Harbingers of the Dawn, as well as a frequent Vanarch or candidate for vanarchy in Southern Shara. Her name and occupation are common knowledge. She's generally thought to be polite and amiable, however, her attention to ettiquette can cause some to view her as stuck up, cold, or unfriendly. She is charming and charismatic, though her status and stature can sometimes paint her as an intimidating and imposing woman. Lady Covington often travels with at least one bodyguard, usually a castanic fellow with a greatsword named Valandil, a quiet amani lancer named Tiathar, or a human sorcerer by the name of Karaan. It has recently become known that Fae is romantically involved with Valandil. Those who are well-versed in the history of foci or the politics and noble families of Allemantheia from centuries past may recall the Covington name, and that the family and their foci-producing company perished centuries ago. Those particularly knowlegdeable on these subject may remember the attack the night of the masquerade, marking the official fall of the Covingtons right before their daughter and sole remaining heir disappeared into the annals of history. ''Fae presents herself as a normal high elf. The fact she is a vampir is NOT common knowledge! Please don't metagame. '' Related Links Conviction Fae's Diary Vol. 1 Fae's Diary Vol. 2